The Prophecy
by Are all the names used
Summary: Just a story my cousin asked me to upload on here, this is his version of The Sea of Monsters that he made for school. Please tell me whether or not I should add his original version. Oh! Right, let me explain. This version is one which I helped edit- this version is barely resembles his.


**This is a story my cousin wrote, he asked me to upload this. He made this for a school project, but I helped edit it. This is the final copy of what he wrote, please review telling me whether I should also add his original story up on here. I say original because after I edited it, well... This is more of a different story that's only loosely based off his original version... **

* * *

The Prophecy  
By: Person who's name shall no be said!

Disclaimer: Neither of us do not, and will never own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.

A long time ago when the earth was young and the gods existed there was these 3 heroes their names where Percy, Annabeth, and Steve. They were demi-gods which means sons or daughters of the gods. Percy's father was Poseidon; Poseidon was known all over the Greek world as the Lord of the Seas. Annabeth's father was Zeus; The Lord of the Skies. Finally Steve's father was Hades; The Lord of the Underworld; not death, but the Underworld, two completely different things. However, none of them knew that they were the sons and daughter of the most powerful Greek gods to ever have lived; this is the story, the story of their journey.

On a sunny bright day Percy woke up and got ready, once he was ready he walked out to school (Apparently he completely forgot his breakfast.). On his way he met up with his two best friends, Annabeth and Steve. They had known each other since 1st grade; Percy, Annabeth, and Steve where each 14 years old and attended Gregson High School, which arrows in the quiver seeing as they all had Dyslexia.

As they were nearing school they heard the bell ring meaning first period was beginning, they all ran towards their class, somehow they made it in time.

"Good morning class. As you all know we'll be having a field trip to the Ancient Greek Museum today," said Mr. Phill, their history teacher, "If you would all walk to the front of the school in a nice orderly line, we'll be able to get started." No one listened. As soon as Mr. Phill opened the doors leading out of the classroom everyone was out and running, not that they were eager to go to the museum.

Their escape was stopped, however, by two big looking guys who stood near the doors, ready to lead the students to their buses. As Percy, Annabeth, and Steve were getting in line for the buses the teacher took them back inside the school to talk.

Then all of a sudden he disappeared and in his place stood a creature so horrible one would have nightmares just by looking at it. The creature had black scaly wings; black hair covered its body, sharp teeth covered the inside of its mouth, and long nails and toenails would be jealous of the creature. What little skin showed was gray and wrinkled. Its head slightly resembled a human's in shape and size, but that's where the similarities stopped. Its eyes were blood red, and had no pupils. Its hair, what little it had, was long and dark brown. All in all, it was certain that it would never any beauty contests. It ran at them, shooting looks of murder at them. It was obvious it wanted nothing more than to destroy them until not even ashes were left.

Before it reached them, however, a strange arrow slammed into its side; sending the creature flying towards a bookshelf. The bookshelf collapsed over the creature as soon as the creature hit it.

Percy looked towards the source of the arrow, there holding a bow stood the janitor, Frank.

Frank quickly grabbed Percy by his shirt. He commanded Percy to hold Annabeth and Steve's hands. As soon as that was done they appeared in a different place.

"Where are we?" Asked Percy who at the moment was trying not to fall. Behind him Steve crashed into a tree.

"Welcome to Camp Half Blood!" exclaimed Frank with a wide grin. "Sorry about the dizziness, it happens to most people on their first teleportation."

Without wasting time he led them to a group of cabins, there he told each of them the cabin they were to stay in. Percy's cabin was sea blue and decorated with waves, while Annabeth's cabin was yellow and decorated with stormy gray clouds. Steve's cabin was just a plain black with a few torches here and there. The thing about the torches, though, was that they had a blue fire and it seemed as if there height never decreased or increased.

Once they had everything settled and they had explored their new cabins Frank led them to a big house at the end of the cabins, fields of strawberries also started behind the big building. There he explained everything. What they were, who he was and what Camp Half Blood was. _Everything._2 hours later it was lunch time by then Percy and Annabeth had met every one and become friends with most of the people there, but everyone had tried to ignore Steve seeing as he was a son of Hades. Frank told them a legend that says: One day three sons or daughters of the three great gods would save the world from The Prophecy. The Prophecy was like a box, but its heavy and made of marble, it has paintings of all the ways people have died and been tortured. Of people who have been betrayed. And of massacres, or bombings; like the atomic bomb. Legend says that the box can bring Kronos, the king of the Titans, back to life, and when he does, he will destroy the whole world.

"In other words I am sending you three on a quest, a very dangerous quest; one that might end your very lives. Now listen carefully, you're going into The Sea of Monsters, also known as Bermuda Triangle. Once you're there you will land in an island called Coney Island, there you will find a Cyclopes protecting The Prophecy. You must kill the Cyclopes to be able to get The Prophecy, once you have The Prophecy you will have to destroy it before the full moon comes up, otherwise Kronos will be resurrected and he will destroy everything we know," explained Frank

Frank then gave them a map to Coney Island and assigned a Pegasus, a mythical flying and farting pony, to each of them for the traveling part of their journey and gave them a brief lesson on how to fly on a Pegasus. Frank then wished them good luck, and before long they were on their way to Coney Island.

A few hours later, (and many eye spy games in which Annabeth hit Percy after he said "I spy something blue!" while flying over the ocean with a clear sky.) Steve screamed "Land ho!" when he saw Coney Island. That action, however, earned him a flying pie to the face. Courtesy of Annabeth; who was still annoyed at Percy.

Finally they had arrived to Coney Island. The island was filled with rides, but strangely no one was there. On their way to the island Percy found a golden sword which he picked up to use against the Cyclopes.

Then, they saw the Cyclopes. To put it shortly he was huge. Aaaand he had probably never heard of underwear. Gross. The Cyclopes immediately spotted them and he threw his club at them. Splat! End of story! Good bye and good night!

* * *

**Tell me, did you like it, or hate it? Again please leave a review stating whether you want to see the original version my cousin wrote, or not. The end was a bit rushed, because I edited this while he was staying over at my house, and he _really wasn't _supposed to be making this at around 11pm.**


End file.
